1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus and a photographing method for photographing a subject in a wide photographing range, such as an omnidirectional photographing range, an around-view photographing range or a panorama photographing range, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a photographing program of the photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of a photographing apparatus, which photographs a subject in an omnidirectional photographing range, is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-40898. This publication discloses a photographing/playback apparatus comprising photographing means for photographing a panorama image in over 360° along a predetermined photographing surface; detection means for detecting a direction in which a structural surface of a housing of the photographing/playback apparatus, on which the photographing means is disposed, is opposed; recording means for associating and recording image data of the panorama image, which is obtained by the photographing by the photographing means, and information indicative of the direction detected by the detection means; display means for displaying an image; and display control means for causing the display means to display the panorama image such that a preset reference direction is at a center of the image, based on the information indicative of the direction recorded in association with the image data recorded by the recording means. According to this publication, a person who views a panorama image can easily understand the direction in which a subject appearing in the panorama image was positioned at a time of photographing.